


Awaken

by officialreaper76



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialreaper76/pseuds/officialreaper76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star wars KotOR  AU in which everything went to plan, Revan got his mask back, Escaped his prison and went with Scourge to fight the empire in what would be a fight neither of them could win there, but something went wrong, they were resting, meditating and the exile was gone. To this day they don't know where she is, and anyone who knew her died knowing she was just another M.I.A, but her story was only turning a new chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  
She wasn't entirely sure _why_ she did this, She had left her only attempt at destroying the Sith emperor, and in doing so she had once again turned away from Revan. She can't even begin imagine what consequences lie ahead for her seemingly selfish actions. But a force vision of the future told her, warned her of a great disturbance in the force, something was going to happen in the future and whatever it was, the Unknown Regions held the answers she needed. She really had no choice, she needed to go, it was her _obligation_. Taking the Ebon Hawk and fleeing from Dromund Kaas the Exile felt a great pain, an emotion she could usually restrain and be more at peace with herself, but something was telling her what she was going to do would end her time here, she wouldn't see anyone she knew ever again, she would be dead as far as anyone knew. Knowing of the risks and the sacrifice, She left the planet, then the system, and headed blindly into the Unknown Regions, With only her pure instincts and the force to guide her.    
   
Days into her voyage, many spent meditating, the Exile reaches out through the force, trying to find the sign it had sent her here for, or for anything really. She hadn't so much as felt another being of the force, it was expected, but she didn't realize how... Quiet it really was in the Unknown Regions. But it wasn't that the Unknown Regions were empty, they were full of life from what she had seen of them in her travels, but where the force had lead her for insanely quiet. She felt as if she might break from the silence. Deep in thought she continues to meditate, pondering on her rising thoughts and trying to push away her fear and frustrations.  
   
-  
It's been weeks since the Exile set out on her voyage, but she isn't aware of that, for her it feels like only days. She's been drifting practically dead in space for weeks, only occasionally checking on the cockpit. She's usually occupied in deep meditation, or checking the ships hyperdrive to assure herself she is still living, that time is moving for her as she counts the ticks in the hyperdrive. The silence is really getting to her and pushing back her negative thoughts it becoming harder and harder for her. She's one of the strongest jedi left in the galaxy to date, but even she can't help need contact, even a droid would be a nice companion, someone to assure her she's isn't lost.  
   
As she makes her 'daily' rounds around the ship, starting off from Port Dormitory, a place the Exile had claimed as her own personal sleeping quarters, and a place where her former master would spend most of her days. Moving out of the dormitory she would walk down the hallway to the main hold. She would spend a few minutes remember the times she had with her friends, and look at whats projecting on the holo. Nothing would be there, but she would still look, hoping one day she'll actually see something. Not needing anything else with the room she would make her way down another hallway, a slightly longer one that lead to the cockpit. Almost instinctively she would check the navigations chart. There's nothing she could do with it, but she enjoys how it looks, she always has. Being in the cockpit and as the only pilot, she would enter the pilots seat, making sure everything is still intact and working. She didn't have to do this often due to the fact there wasn't really anything to navigate around, but the reassurance that everything was okay was enough to make her at peace.  
   
However this time when she entered the pilots seat, it was a completely different story. Suddenly an alarm started blaring, and in her vision, she saw an object she sure as Malachor did not want to head towards. A black hole. She knew the Unknown Regions were dangerous, but she never imagined such a large black hole to be there, and with such a heavy tie to the force within it. It confused the Exile, how could something so destructive possibly contain the force? As her futile attempts to navigate away from the black hole, causing the systems to lock, the Ebon Hawk begins to power down. Everything stops working. She isn't even sure how shes breathing as she approaches the black hole. She shuts her eyes tightly, preparing herself for what she may experience, and for her death. _May the force have mercy_.  
   
-  
 

This is the story of Meetra Surik, commonly known as the Last of the Jedi and the Exile, an extremely powerful Jedi Master who lived in the time of the Old Republic. But when she is led blindly into unknown space due to a terrible force vision she had of the future, only the force knows what could of happened to her now.


	2. Rise

_Awaken_  
  
The Exile jerks violently awake, breathing in at very rapid pace and trying to soothe her own anxiety as she comes back to the world of the living. Squinting at the sudden harsh light, she rubs at her eyes. She couldn't of been asleep for more than a few hours, but it almost feels like she's in a completely different Galaxy.  
Looking briefly out the cockpit, she knows for a fact she is definitely not in the Unknown regions anymore, there's far too much activity and life for her to be there, and there's such a sudden rush of the force. She can feel everything again, _there is no silence, there is no death, there is the force._  
  
She sits briefly, coming to terms with the events and actions that occurred. She definitely went through a black hole, it's a miracle she's even alive. The force must be on her side for once, but she isn't at peace at all, she's worried. If she survived a black hole, where exactly is she? Almost instantly, she attempts to move from her seat and take position at the navigation charts, but when she tries, her legs don't respond, leaving her struggling to stand. She must of been asleep for some time if her legs are having trouble moving. After several minutes of struggling, she finally manages to make her way to the Navigation charts and is almost astonished by what she's seeing.  
  
Her navigations chart has got to of had at least a thousand planets showing up on it! Even in her times serving as a General of the republic during the Mandalorian wars she never saw that many planets at once. Zooming in on where her ship was, it appeared she was in Hutt space, between a planet unknown to her named Toydonia, and a place she know too well, Nar Shaddaa.  
  
She knows for a fact she wouldn't make it to Coruscant alive in the middle of space, and that Nar Shaddaa was probably her best bet. In her lifetime she never thought she would willingly go to Nar Shaddaa, But for once in her life it's the perfect place to travel to. She can lay low for a bit, find out whats going on in the universe in her seemingly short absence, and maybe find some answers she's looking for.  
  
For the First time in the long time, the Exile is _hopeful_ for the future.  
  
-  
  
"Master what are we doing on this planet anyways, I don't feel very .. _comfortable_ around bounty hunters and smugglers." Anakin questioned his Master, feeling unsure about this entire mission.  
"Anakin you know this already, we're here to crack down on a possible Separatist smuggling ring. This mission is very important to us as it could possibly lead to the location of Ventress." Obi-Wan replied, holding back sighing at his Jedi knight friend, he was well trained, but his emotions still ran deep, and being on the Smuggler's Moon didn't help with the situation at all.  
"Just try to stay focus Anakin, please."  
"Okay Obi-Wan, the sooner we're off this moon the better-" Anakin's joking tone is suddenly cut off, and he falls to his knees. He feels a great pain being projected through the force. It's quickly fades away, but whatever it may of been, it was close.  
"Master... Did you feel that?" Anakin asks in a pained tone, feeling almost as if he might throw up from the pain he felt in the force. He didn't know it was even possible for something like that to happen.  
"Yes, I feel we weren't the only ones who felt it. Anakin I must contact the council immediately. Please continue the mission while i talk to them. Comm me if anything happens." he turns away from the younger man, before going into another room in the small apartment they had been using for the mission. Anakin didn't feel as if he could even move, and wanted to ask Obi-Wan if he could stay in the apartment til he was done talking to the council, but he knows he had direct orders. Finish the mission.  
  
Anakin heads out of the apartments onto the crowded streets of Nar Shaddaa. Fitted in civilian clothing for the mission, he still has his lightsaber well hidden for safety, but other than that, he looks just like anyone else. While walking he wonders briefly what in the name of Malachor was the tremor he felt. He had felt pain, lots of it, but nothing quite like that. Lost in thought he navigates through alot of people, not even bothering to excuse himself for rudely pushing them out of the way. He suddenly comes back to, feeling a presence unknown to him before. Something very strong in the force had just landed on Nar Shaddaa, and he felt whatever it may be, has the answers to the pain in the force.  
  
-  
As she makes a rather quick trip into hyperspace with her eyes set on Nar Shaddaa, the Exile honestly wasn't sure what to expect. Since the fall of G0-T0 the exchange probably isn't doing too well these days, which is a good thing, but not if she wants to stay hidden and low. Then again, she did manage to take out a good majority of the bounty hunters who were originally hunting her and it wasn't like she wasn't prepared to fight.  
  
Meditating for a while, the Exile thinks about what she's heading into. She can't expect complete subtlety in what shes doing, but she shouldn't fear what she's going to come across. _Fear leads to anger and anger leads to the Dark side_ , a path she is far too familiar with. But that was all behind her, she really needed to stop dwelling in the past.  
  
As her ship jumps out of Hyperspace, she comes back too out of meditation and sits in awe at what she sees. Nar Shaddaa is flowing with life, multiple sectors around the moon, hundreds if not thousands of ships in orbit. She can feel the life from it through the force, it's weak from where she is in her ship, but it has such a strong life force. How long was she gone for?  
  
Thinking for a moment, she wonders where a good place to land might be. There were many sectors she didn't recognize, and few she did, but one of them called out to her from the days of her travels. The refugee sector. She had many bad encounters there, but she knew for a fact the landing pads were always free, and if you wanted to lay low, pretending to be a refugee was the best way to go.  
  
Landing on a seemingly empty landing pad, she voice-locks the system and exits her ship. Wearing her light jedi robes as usual, she clips her lightsabers to her belt, but does well to hide them. She doesn't want anyone to suspect her of being an actual jedi, maybe just a shell of what was left of the order.  
  
Walking into what seems like the Red Lights district of the refugee sector (a rather new addition), she passes many colorful characters. Beggars, prostitutes, slavers, merchants. The usual scum that would roam the streets free on Nar Shaddaa. She didn't at all like the dealings that occurred here, but it was out of her reach to do anything about it, after all, Nar Shaddaa was a rather lawless place in the galaxy.  
  
Walking paths unfamiliar to her, the Exile remains at peace. Although she doesn't recognize anything in the sector, she feels serenity. Feeling the force through the moon and the life on its colonies. She feels a peace she hadn't felt since the time she spent training with her master, the one who taught her how to feel through all metal and machines.  
  
Walking somewhat aimlessly through the crowded streets of Nar Shaddaa, the Exile wasn't at all sure what to expect. The moon had so drastically changed from the bounty hunter infested place she had visited in her travels. There was life around here, unlike anything she had seen in her life.  
  
Suddenly the Exile felt something, a presence she hadn't felt before, this time through the force itself. It was a signature unlike anything she had ever felt before, but it wasn't unfamiliar. Only one type of person could give off such a presence through the force. _Another Jedi._  
  
She felt a smile on her face, she hadn't smiled in a while and probably had worry lines on her face from all the frowning and pouting she'd done over the years. But there was a reason for that, she didn't have anything to be particular happy about. But this, this was different, this was a Jedi. Someone who lived with the force, who felt it like she did and knew it like her, someone she could relate to. It had been so long since she spoken to a Jedi.  
  
-  
  
Anakin felt as if he was losing the presence he felt, it grew weaker the further into Nar Shaddaa he went, but he knew they were still on the planet. He wasn't sure how long it had been, but Obi-Wan hadn't commed him yet, meaning he was either still talking to the council, it hadn't been that long or he didn't urgently need him.  
  
Walking at a much slower pace, Anakin feels the presence is close, but still it could be a dead end. He eyes his surroundings, trying to locate anyone who might be out of the ordinary. Someone who looks out of place even slightly could be the loose lead he needs to find out whats going on.  
  
And that loose lead was about to be tied up. It isn't every day you see someone on Nar Shaddaa with a full jedi robe. By the looks of it it was a Jedi Masters robe. Whoever this person is, they've got some explaining to do. Anakin suddenly breaks into a sprint, following whoever this person may be, but trying to be discreet about it. He feels they know hes chasing them, but they don't seem to know where they're going to. Especially since they led themselves right into an alleyway.  
  
-  
She wasn't sure what was going on. One moment she was very peacefully and casually taking in what seems to be a completely new Nar Shaddaa, the next moment she's being chased by someone who is incredibly agile. Being on the Smugglers Moon she wouldn't be surprised if some lovely member of the Exchange had finally come for revenge, but they weren't known for wearing civilian lower-class clothing.  
  
Whoever was chasing her wasn't very smart, What kind of fool tries to sneak up on a Jedi anyways? It's not like she was hiding the fact she was one either, especially with her obvious Jedi Master robes. She manages to avoid being captured by her pursuer but she isn't in the safe books quite yet. She manages to make a quick duck down a narrow alleyway, but it seems the force is not with her today, as she nearly runs into high concrete wall.  
  
Trying to stay as far away from her pursuer as she can, she almost sticks to the wall, as if she was a wounded animal. Not sure what to expect, she feels through the force to try and figure out what shes up against when it hits her. This is the Jedi she felt. This was the Jedi she was looking for all this time.  
  
She was just about ready to make a very convincing introduction speech and try and get some assistance from him on her current situation when he proceeds a few steps forward, drawing out his lightsaber. Cutting her train of thought off completely in a very direct voice he speaks in a tone a bit too... aggravated for a Jedi Knight.  
"Where did you get those lightsabers from... _Assassin_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a little longer than expected, but the story is some what kicking off, excuse any errors I may of missed, i usually write and edit these things past the 11pm mark. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah posting this again didn't like the first one so yeah rewrote in an easier point of view and altered the story drastically, i hope you like this!


End file.
